The legacy of Salazar Slytherin
by Cibbler
Summary: For centuries Muggleborns have been abducted and raised in wizarding society, ignorant of their muggle roots. H/Hr/L a reworking of All of you
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters of J.K.R's creation.

This is my second go at writing this story. I really like the idea but for a first writing project it is/was probably somewhat ambitious. I did consider making things easier on myself and making it a strictly harmony pairing but stuck with the original threesome.

This story was previously called All of you. Thank you to everyone who left a review far that story.

Summary: The wizarding world keeps itself hidden from the Muggle one. There are strict laws in place forbidding any contact with the muggle world. However the divide isn't as complete as the wizarding world would like to believe.

This story is ships Harry/Hermione/Luna.

I got the idea for this story from a documentary I saw a long time ago about the second World War. Germans took Polish children with blond hair and blue eyes from their families and they were adopted by (pureblood) German Arians. As such they didn't know their own origins.

Rated T just in case. I'm not sure if this is the correct rating but it won't be a M rated story.

The story is unbetaed and updates will be slow. If this and this rather lengthy author's note hasn't scared you off I hope that you'll enjoy.

Prologue

Philip Granger, a forty - three - year - old dentist, opened the front door of his four bedroom Oxford home. Standing there were two men who were obviously related. The younger one a definite chip of the old block.

The older of the two looked familiar but it took a few moments before he could place him. When his brain supplied the name to go with the person Philip couldn't hide his surprise. It had been years since he'd last seen him.

"Richard? Richard Finch-Fetchly?" Philip automatically trust his hand forward to shake the other man's while his memory supplied him with the other facts he remembered about his unexpected guest.

It had been a few years since they'd last met. That had actually been at a BBC talk show to which they'd both been invited, along with their wives, because of a particular, painful topic.

While still shaking the other's hand he quickly motioned for the men to come in.

"This is unexpected. What brings you here?"

Upon entering the living room, Emma, Phil's wife, joined them, clearly surprised by the unexpected visitors. "Hello, Richard, what brings you here and who is this strapping young man?"

By now they'd all reached the living where the last inhabitant of the Granger residence looked up curiously from the book she was reading. She was just in time to see Richard Finch-Fetchly put his arm around the shoulders of the younger man.

"Philip, Emma, I'd like you to meet Justin. My son, we found him."

Pain shot through Emma as she was again reminded of the daughter who had been stolen away from her just before her fourth birthday. Before she had a chance to process Richard's words the man had more to say.

"Not only that but we know where Hermione is too."

Chapter 1

When Harry got home from his visit with Albus Dumbledore, his life partner was, as expected, going through their case files again. Preparing for their undercover assignment in the Muggle world.

Hermione looked up when she heard Harry enter their living room, immediately putting the files down.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked as she got up to kiss her partner, welcoming him home again.

"Someone has been breaking into the London orphanage. Messed up the administration and spooked a few of the children. Not just once but several times."

Hermione tensed the moment Harry mentioned the orphanage. She had lived there as a child and even though she'd been adopted into the Tonks family early on she preferred not to think about that time. It had been a lonely place for a precocious four – year –old. Even now she remembered it vividly.

"What does that have to do with us?" Hermione asked, even though she already suspected she knew the reason Dumbledore had asked them both to come by. Hermione had declined his invitation because she had preferred to spend her last evening with her family rather then with her former headmaster.

"He wanted us to investigate who's responsible of course. As a personal favour to him."

Hermione scoffed. "He just doesn't get it does he? We're not his personal lackeys' like Kingsley and Hestia Jones. Why doesn't he _ask_ them?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

"You told him were to stick it right?"

Harry chuckled. Hermione never bothered to keep her opinion of Albus to herself. Were Harry could still acknowledge what the man had done for the wizarding world and did his best to keep their relationship at least cordial, Hermione couldn't be bothered.

When they still attended Hogwarts Hermione had been one of the man's biggest supporters. This changed radically when she learned how he'd taken Harry's childhood from him and had endangered their lives by always keeping necessary information to himself. Now she didn't have a good word left for the man.

"I told him that he and his friend had to go to the DMLE like regular wizarding folks."

Hermione nodded, satisfied by his answer. Still Hermione being Hermione her curiosity had been peaked. "His friend."

"A Jeffries Knut, runs the orphanage. A friend of Albus apparently. I've never heard of him, have you?"

Thinking briefly Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I remember him, vaguely. Big blonde fellow used to read stories to us. Not sure what else he did back then though."

Changing the subject she started to smirk. "So, how did our beloved headmaster respond when you told him no?"

"He was _saddened_ of course. Tried to persuade me a few times before giving up."

"Harry my boy. I have a job I'll know you'll do for me simply because I'm asking." Hermione did a fair imitation of the headmaster.

Her partner laughed but decided to change the subject as he settled himself more comfortably

on the sofa.

"So what did you do all evening? I hope you did more then simply read those files."

Hermione snuggled closer into her partner. "I told mom this will be my last assignment as an auror."

Aware of her decision Harry nodded. "I take it this pleased her?"

"Of course, she's only been asking me this ever since Ï joined. She'll be after you next you know. She doesn't want to loose either one of us like she's lost Dora and Remus."

"I've been thinking about that."

This was news for his partner and long time best friend. "Oh? I thought you loved being an auror?"

"I do and I'm not thinking about resigning but I've been contemplating taking a year off. Things have settled down since Voldemort's demise and I'd like to take the time to simply enjoy myself with you and Luna. We could do some travelling maybe? What do you think?"

Hermione smiled as Harry's green eye's started to sparkle with enthusiasm. It was rare to see him like this and she loved it. "What about mom and Teddy?"

"They come with us of course. Just think we could visit Italy, Greece, Japan and Canada, just for starters."

"It is a great idea Harry. Do you reckon we can pull Luna away from the Unspeakable's long enough?"

"She's finished her training period," he mused, "we'll simply have to ask her. You know she only became an auror because something compelled her to take up that position. She has no real love for it. Not that it is relevant, we simply do not go without her."

A brief pause before he continued.

"Did she tell you what time she'd be home tonight? I know we said our goodbyes this morning but since we don't know how long we'll be gone, I had hoped to spend tonight together anyhow."

"Just tonight? Not lasting beyond midnight handsome?" Hermione asked playfully. Before her male partner could respond she continued. "I'm afraid I don't know. She had to take care of some things that couldn't be postponed."

~ * ~

Later that night, much later, Hermione and Harry were asleep, when Luna entered the bedroom she shared with her partners. The two of them had tried to wait up for her as long as possible. However they'd be leaving for an extended assignment early next morning into a world they were largely unfamiliar with, and they needed sleep. They went to bed hoping Luna would wake them when she got in. They really didn't want to leave without give her a 'proper' goodbye.

Instead of stripping her clothes off and joining her partners in bed Luna simply stood there watching them. First at Harry and then her gaze settled on her female partner. As she looked her pensive expression turned sad. She could only hope that this wouldn't be the last time she would able to do this. But after what she'd learned today and the job forced upon her subsequently she feared what could happen to the three of them in the end.

She had lost track of the time she had been standing there when Hermione woke long enough to become aware of her lover's presence.

"Luna," she mumbled sleepily. "Come to bed love."

The fact that her blonde lover didn't respond jolted the slightly older witch fully awake and she got out off bed.

"Luna, honey, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. The only reason why Hermione didn't notice that her partner quickly schooled her face was because of the darkness of their bedroom. Nor did Luna give her a chance to mull things over as she hurriedly embraced her friend and lover.

"I'm going to miss you." She mumbled while her face was buried in Hermione's long brown hair. "I wish I could come with you."

As had been Luna's intent Hermione figured this was the reason for her obvious sadness. So she hugged the girl close to herself. "I wish you were too love."

Luna didn't give Hermione much time to think as she eagerly caught her lover's lips with her own for a passionate kiss. Things rapidly progressed from there as Hermione divested the younger witch from her clothes and they moved onto their bed. This of course woke Harry and before long the three of them were lost in each other and their passion.

Later when all three of them were fully sated and snuggled close together with Luna in the middle fear and doubt took hold of the young witch again. This resulted in her pulling Hermione, who was lying in front of her, closer. Something of her anxiety must have shown in this action because Hermione turned herself onto her other side so she faced her blonde partner.

"Luna, what is wrong?"

"I cannot tell you." Luna answered in the knowledge that her partners would assume her current mood had been caused by Unspeakable business. She was unable to discuss her work and she now used it to hide behind. She had sworn several strong oaths that made it virtually impossible to mention anything of this business to those who were not authorised. Her partners knew and accepted this even though it didn't always make them happy. They also trusted her completely.

Hermione searched Luna's big silvery eyes. The simple fact that the usual expressive orbs were guarded told her that whatever was troubling Luna had to be bad. For a brief moment she had the inclination it wasn't work related but something else. She tried to dismiss this feeling since she did believe that if it wasn't job related Luna would tell them.

Behind Luna, Harry had pulled himself up, resting on one arm, and he and Hermione shared a worried glance. So Harry had noticed something off about Luna as well and she wasn't imagining things. They silently agreed that mission or not they would keep as close an eye on their lover as their mission allowed. What good was being magical if they couldn't use their magic to look after their loved ones?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

Warning: not betaed. There are bound to be typo's and grammatical errors in this chapter. If you don't like that, please don't read.

Chapter 2

Wainwright Greenwall eyed his new boarders with curiosity. It had been a long time since he'd been in direct contact with someone from the wizarding world. As a squib he much preferred the Muggle world. Here he didn't have to deal with all the negative associations which came with his non magical status.

It had come a big surprise when, three weeks earlier, an owl had arrived at his window carrying a letter from the Ministry of Magic. The bird had carried a letter requesting his help. He didn't know what had surprised him the most. The fact that some MoM employee knew of his existence or the fact they had requested the aid of a lowly squib.

He'd been of a mind to refuse them. His life had improved dramatically on all fronts when he left that world behind. These days the only thing that reminded him of his wizarding roots was his name. Only in his old world nobody would raise an eyebrow while he introduced himself as Wainwright. Luckily he could easily abbreviate it to Wayne, a common enough name in the non magical world.

What finally made him decide to help the MoM was simply his curiosity. He wanted to know what they wanted from the lowly squib. –That and the fact that he suspected the Ministry wouldn't accept no for an answer.-

The reason they needed his help proved to be rather mundane, yet surprising all the same. They wanted him to put up a team of aurors. No reason was given. No explanation came forth and now they were here.

To his surprise the male wizard immediately started to explain how everything worked to his partner. Since when did they know how to use modern appliances? Maybe they finally wizened up and started to learn about Muggle things… nah… that would be like cows flying…without the aid of magic.

It really wasn't any of his business though and he knew better then to get too tangled up in the machinations of the wizarding world again. So he closed the door behind him and put his guests out of his mind.

Harry could not help it and laughed as he watched Hermione work the television. Her innate curiosity about everything and all had her checking everything in the room. He hoped their fictive backgrounds would be enough to explain Hermione's lack of understanding of all things technological. Being the brightest witch of her age or not, the fact that she did not even recognise a telephone would stand out.

The two of them would just have to stick as close together as possible. That way he could help her work things out should she need it. In a way it was amusing, him having to explain everything to her. That was usually her job to him. It seemed his forced upbringing in the Muggle world would finally come in useful. He wondered what his squib relatives would say if they knew he had returned to their world. Nasty things no doubt, they hated magicals as much as magicals hated the non magicals.

"All right love, why don't you put the remote down? We need to get started. Might as well see if we can find our college since we need to register and pick up our class schedules and all that."

Hermione sighed in disappointment as she turned away from a documentary on dolphins. She knew they had work to do but this was fascinating. What a fabulous way to learn new things!

They had a map and directions to Trinsford's college were both would start their courses. They hoped that by posing as students they would find out who was distributing the highly illegal enchanted wizarding objects. Not only did they have to prevent more of those from falling into Muggle hands but they had to find those who sold the items as well as those who were exposing the magical world.

The people responsible were clever at masking themselves even from magical means which had left the aurors with only one option. This was to track the reclaimed magical objects to their original source. Which in turn had turned out to be Oxford and more particular Oxford's student population. Their investigations yielded nothing further which had lead to the rather radical decision by the wizarding Minister to sent a couple of aurors on an undercover mission in the hope they would find out more.

The only wizard they could really send was Harry Potter. There were no other magicals who knew how to function in the Muggle world. Though they did not doubt his partner, the brightest witch of the age, would manage with his aid. Their fame could be somewhat of a problem but it was deemed only a slight risk because surely no Muggles would recognise them and both aurors would know when other wizards were near because of some nifty knew equipment. All around it was assumed it was going to be a lengthy assignment.

On their way to Trinsford Hermione gawked... and gawked. Billboards screamed their commercial messages at her. Cars, bikes and busses poured through the streets and unfamiliar scents and sounds attacked her from every direction. People in clothing even stranger then her own current attire walked by or even bumped into her. It was madness; she had no other word for it.

Currently they were standing at the corner of a street waiting to cross but with the seemingly endless stream of traffic and not allowed to apparate Hermione did not understand how they would ever get across.

Chuckling Harry pointed to something with a red figure of man. "It's traffic light; when it turns green we can cross."

As Harry explained something niggled at the edge of her thoughts. His words seemed familiar, like she should already know about traffic lights. She did not dwell on these thoughts for long because the moment the little man turned green Harry grabbed her hand and they were moving again. Harry softly started to explain other things to her. Releasing Harry's hand in favour of hooking her arm through his Hermione soaked up the information he gave. Not everything made sense but given her current circumstances this did not surprise her.

What did surprise her was the fact that a Muggle who walked a dog scooped up the dog's pooh with a… well, with a scooper she supposed the devise was called, and then carried it with him. Why on Earth did Muggles take dog pooh with them?

But since her husband was explaining the bus services and schedules to her, Hermione forgot all about the dog walker. She supposed it would not be the last time Muggles made no sense to her anyhow.

When they reached Trinsford College it seemed like an oasis of rest. No vehicles were allowed on the premises and the school was situated in a quiet part of the town. As much as all the new things she had seen today impressed her, Hermione was glad for the reprieve. The Muggle world impressed her and it was nothing like what they'd been thought in Muggle studies. Harry couldn't help himself and grinned as he started to mentally prepare himself for the onslaught of questions Hermione was sure to fire off at him the moment they were back at the B & B. He would probably miss Luna's 'diversionary tactics' before the night was half way through.

The old stately college buildings impressed Harry but he knew they would impressive Hermione more. He did not need to look at her to know that. It was quite a walk before they found the office they needed to register and once there, there they had to wait in line with dozens of other students.

Always on alert Harry quickly touched the magic detector, for lack of a better name, in his pocket. It recognised both himself and his partner because the two of them were keyed into it, but other then registering their presence it did not detect anything magical.

Shaking his head at Hermione who had correctly guessed what he'd just done she nodded her understanding. Before she could say anything they were interrupted by a cheerful voice from behind.

"Wow, this is a big line. Guess there are a lot of people signing up eh?"

Harry and Hermione turned to the owner of the voice; a young woman, perhaps a few years younger then them, who was now standing behind them in the line. The girl seemed very excited to be there as she bounced on her feet.

"It's exciting isn't it? To start college, to study what you like instead of simply following our high school curriculum. Hi, I'm Lauren Granger," at this she held out her hand to Hermione, "what is your main course going to be?"

Sharing an amused glance with Harry Hermione shook the proffered hand. At first glance she noticed the girl was of similar height with her -about five feet five- . She had short but curly dark blonde hair, brown eyes and a big friendly smile. She was rather pretty and there was something about her that immediately appealed to the young witch. Something which did not occur often to Hermione she absently noted. She smiled at their 'fellow student' and said, "Hermione Tonks and this is my boyfriend Harry. We are here for the archaeology programme."

Lauren appeared even more enthusiastic after that announcement, "really? Me too, Trinsford is supposed to have the best Archaeology department in UK you know. That's why I choose to attend here. How about you?"

She briefly but firmly shook Harry's hand before immediately turning her attention on Hermione again. Harry smiled, bemused, it wasn't often he was ignored.

"Ehm, yes, we heard this was the place to be," Hermione affirmed.

"Cool, we'll probably share classes and everything." A brief pause before she continued, "I've lived in Oxford all my life. If you want after we're done here I can show you around. Show you a few places were you can get decent food for little money. Things like that. We poor students need to know these things."

Another glance shared between the two partners. Harry nodded; a guided tour was as good a place to start their investigation as any.

"That would be lovely." Hermione accepted.

Later that night, Hermione dropped into the one big and comfy chair their room offered in relief. "My feet are killing me. I never appreciated apparating as much as I do now. Belly squeezing and all."

Harry laughed though his feet were equally painful. "No doubt the reason why Muggles invented trains, plains and automobiles."

"And my ears," Hermione continued in mock complaint, "I think we've finally met the one person who can out talk Lavender Brown."

"Not to mention the one person who could out question Alastor Moody. She seems like a nice person though." Harry agreed. "Mind you, you might want to keep her away from Luna."

Hermione looked puzzled, "away from Luna?"

"You know how possessive Luna is of the two of us. She won't take kindly to anyone trying to poach on her territory."

"What? Wait, you think Lauren was trying…" her voice trailed of in disbelieve until she recalled how the young woman had seemed to focus on her the entire time almost to the point of ignoring her partner.

Harry saw the comprehension dawn in brown eyes before her cheeks reddened slightly. She looked adorable right then and he could no resist leaning down to steal a deep long kiss. They still had to go over their day and plan a preliminary course of action but moments like this were just as important. Though that did not change the fact that the sooner they cracked this case the sooner they would be able to return to their third.

*~*

Unbeknownst to the two aurors their third was currently up to her elbows in potential trouble. Standing in one of the least known areas of the Ministry she was only a few charms away from ruining one of the government's best kept secrets.

Hidden beneath Harry's invisibility cloak she uttered the spells necessary to destroy a device which had helped to create and maintain ill will against all things Muggle. Though she and other Unspeakables had been made immune to the device's influence since she needed to work near Muggle towns every once in a while. This immunization had also allowed her to see beyond common -mis?-perceptions about Muggles. In her opinion this thing had no place being here and she did not really mind following the orders she had been given.

Still she wondered what good it would do. After more then seven hundred years the mistrust, fear and a strong sense of superiority had become part of the wizarding world's collective subconscious. It would take a lot more then the destruction of this device to change its attitude towards Muggles.

Uttering her last incantation Luna slowly moved out of the room. The final spell started the slow deterioration of the evil device. It would be days before anyone would notice this and by then it would be too late to stop the process.

Once she had left the Ministry of Magic building, completely unnoticed, Luna apparated away still wearing Harry's cloak. Once she appeared at her destination she quickly stuffed the invisibility cloak into the bottomless bag which she had borrowed from Hermione and walked inside a big concrete office building. At this time of the day it was fairly deserted and Luna had no qualms about walking into the office of her destination without knocking. Security measures were simply handled with a quick wave of her wand.

Once she had arrived she was met by a man dressed in a Muggle business suit who did not waste any time. "Did you succeed?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Now here's what I want you to do next..."

Luna sighed before nodding. She hoped it would all be over soon or at least that it would be out in the open so she could discuss it with her lovers. Though she knew their paths would cross soon enough and what would happen then not even she could she could predict.

*~*

A/n, one reviewer pointed out the work of DrT after chapter 1. It had been a long time since I'd read his work but after rereading his great stories, he had indeed first came up with the idea of wizards kidnapping Muggleborns to be raised as magicals. And probably other writers have used it as well so my idea is not as original as I hoped or thought. Still I hope this story will be different / original enough in other aspects.

For those few H/Hr/L fans out there who have not yet read his work check it out. Especially Brother Z and Ynulle are works I heartily recommend. I can only hope to learn to write stories of his calibre some day.

For those of you waiting for an update of Veela Various. I've sent chapter 10, over 19 pages, to my beta. I do not know when I'll get it back but the story has not been abandoned.


End file.
